


Caught, But Far From In Trouble

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Mathilda confronts Alm and Clair having sex nearby their camp, and feeling horny herself, Mathilda joins the young lovers in their naughty fun.





	Caught, But Far From In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I meant to have done many months ago, and I have further plans for it.

Mathilda had taken initiative and left camp and went looking for Alm and Chair in the heavy forrest near the army's camp site. While not a tracker, Mathilda found a pair of footsteps; one of which was from some heavy boots, and the other from a pair of heeled shoes that Clair was known for wearing.

The blonde knight followed the foot marks in the dirt, walking further into the woods and hearing a set of moans and grunts in the distance. Mathilda found Alm and Clair finally; they were both naked, Alm was sitting on a flat tree stump with Clair bouncing madly up and down his cock in reverse. Mathilda hid behind a big tree, she smiled upon seeing Clair's full breasts bouncing wildly and from watching Clair's perfectly shaven pussy slam down to engulf Alm's thick cock. Matilda continued peeking around tree and watched the two lover's romp.

"G-gods, Clair," Alm moaned, guiding her round hips down into his lap as she rode him, her slick and tight cunt squeezing his dick desperately as she ride his lap, it felt so relieving and satisfying to have her hole wrapped around his shaft and working it over with her rapid bounces. As soon as Clair had sank down his dick and began her furious riding, Alm felt a rush of joy and relief after days of cutting down enemy soldiers, now he soaked in the the rocking of Clair's inner walls moving up and down his length as she rode him hard.

Clair's approach with fucking Alm was a quick, steady pace, she lifted her butt up and drug her pussy upwards towards his tip before slamming her her plump ass down into his lap and sheathed his rod all the way into her vagina. She used these harsh and passionate motions to drive her warm noble cunt down the boy's fat cock with absolute glee, smiling the whole time and feeling a sense of pure joy both mentally and physically from the hot friction filling her.

As Mathilda watched for some time, she quickly found herself getting hot and a little worked up; she had her left hand on the tree trunk while her other hand down her black leggings and under he panties. The steadily rubbed her unshaven pussy as She peeked her head around the tree to watch Clair repeatedly slam her cunt down Alm's thick cock. The knight bit her lip, fingers rubbing back and forth along her slit as she found herself yearning to be in Clair's position. That thought made Mathilda guilty, but she and Clive had been distant then last few weeks do to how hectic the war had become.

Mathilda's eyes went up and down, following the bounce and alluring away of Clair's full tits while the Pegasus knight rose and fell, pounding her pussy onto All's length. Mathilda had begun to stuff fingers into her pussy, she held back he moans despite probably not being loud enough form the pair to hear her over their own frantic moans. She gazed intently at Alm's plump balls resting on the tree stump as he sat there, she noticed Clair's juices running down Alm's dick and down to his heavy nuts. It was once again a strange, guilty desire: But Mathilda wanted to lap up Clair's juices and suck in Alm's ballsack, despite what that meant for her relationship with Clive.

"You feel so tight," Alm gasped, reaching around to Clair's front side to grasp at her plump breasts. He grabbed both of Clair's tits and gave them both firm squeezes with his hands, grunting as he felt Clair's sopping cunt dragging non stop up and down his cock, leaving his shaft with a sheen of her pussy juices as she bounced hard and fast in his lap. Alm let her titties go and grabbed a hold of her round hips, he started to pull her down harder onto his rod, making her whine in joy and lean up against him as their romp was drawing towards its end.

Clair felt so full and full of warmth from fucking herself atop of her lover's prick, sweat was rolling down her face, stomach, and her tits as she vigorously hammered her pussy with her fierce bucking up and down in Alm's lap. Her eyes grew a bit lazy as the pleasure overwhelmed her, she began moaning louder and louder, pleading Alm's name over and over as the steady romp had brought her right to orgasm. She slammed herself down Alm's dick a few more times, squirting hard and throwing her head back as Alm exploded inside her.

Alm gripped Clair's hips harder and kept her seated on his length, he bucked upwards and moaned, pumping a warm, sticky load into Clair's twat. The sudden feeling of bliss hit Alm, leaving him feeling relaxed and relieved after nutting.

"Alm..." Clair cooed, still feeling his dick twitching inside her and spewing out seed right into her fertile womb. But that moment of bliss was quickly over, Clair watched in panic as Mathilda came out from behind a tree and began to approach them in this naughty position. There was no explaining to her; She didn't know how much Mathilda saw but they were both naked and Alm's cock was still stuffing her pussy.

"Clair," Mathilda greeted.

"M-Mathilda." Clair meekly responded.

"You've grown up so quickly," The knight spoke, looking over Clair's womanly curves. "Would you two stand for a minute?"

Clair hopped off Alm's lap and stood in shame, though when Alm stood next to her, she noticed Mathilda's eyes lingering on his cock. She smiled surprisingly, just now noticing Mathilda had ditched her armor and boots behind the tree she was behind. "You're not going to tell my brother, are you?"

"Of course not. You're a woman now Clair, you can be with whomever. But I will ask something of you both."

"What is it?" Alm asked.

"I'd like you to plow me out here, Alm," Mathilda spoke bluntly."

"But Clive!" Clair protested.

"I'm still his woman, Clair. I'll stand at his side to the day I die. But since we left the capital, he's been too busy to make love to me. "

"It's not his fault," Clair spoke defending her brother, "But for not telling him what we've been doing, I'll... I'll allow you to be plowed by Alm. Assuming he as no objections?" Clair turned her head to the young man and waited for his input.

"Oh! I guess not," He spoke, seeing Mathilda's warm, almost mother like smile in return.

"But you may not spill your seed inside me like you just did to Clair. Hmm... It would be safer to pound my ass." Mathilda laughed.

Alm nodded, and watched as Mathilda began to strip down out of her clothes...

*********************  
After Mathilda was undressed, Alm and Clair laid out a blanket they took with them. He got down onto the the blanket with the knight and knelt between Mathilda's legs as she laid on her back. Alm spread her legs wide and gazed down at Mathilda's unkempt pubic bush.

"I hope you don't mind my pubic hair, I haven't had time to trim it. And Clive seems to like my bush."

"I don't mind it. It looks... womanly." He replied honestly, rubbing his thumb through her blonde muff.

Claire rolled her eyes, she got down and knelt right beside her lover, "Remember, you have to use her ass." 

"Right," Alm. spoke, bringing his cockhead against her wet unkempt slit, he dragged his cock downward and lined up with her pink asshole. Alm pushed forward and sank his dick slowly into Mathilda's ass, letting out a gasp from feeling the warm, tight embrace of her asshole clinging to his shaft. Alm inched his cock all the way into Mathilda, he smiled back at the buxom knight who was giving him a look of gratitude from entering her. "It's so tight," He groaned, dragging his hips back and readying to pound the hell out of Mathilda's bottom.

"Clive rarely wants anal, so don't worry about fucking my ass loose; he won't find out."

Alm nodded and began to drag his cock back and forth inside Mathilda's ass, he grabbed a hold of her legs and raised them up and over his shoulders. He developed a steady rhythm quickly, his hips rammed forward and drive his dick deep into the knight's puckered hole, fucking her with heated thrusts that drew low and happy moans from Mathilda.

"Pound my ass, Alm," Mathilda commanded, smiling upon seeing Alm's steady gaze on her plump tits bouncing and swaying from his firm thrusts. She felt her pussy getting wetter from Alm's impressive dick pistoning in and out of her asshole, the first few moments of needing to adjust to Alm's length inside her rear were over; now Mathilda just wanted a good hard anal fuck. She watched as he brought her legs around to his waist, she went with his actions and wrapped her legs around him. Mathilda quickly found herself beneath Alm, he was laying flat on top of her with his dick still up her ass.

Alm resumed shoving his length into Mathilda, thrusting downwards madly to sheath his rod inside her warm rear hole over and over, his balls slapped her ass cheeks merely as he fucked her missionary. He found himself putting a bit more physical effort into anal; her ass was much tighter than Clair's pussy, the vice grip of her anal walls clenching down on his shaft drew pleasured moans from his throat while his hips snapped forward to continue to slam his dick into the knight's bottom hole. Alm's lips found Mathilda's neck, he planted warm, loving kisses to the blonde's neck; between those kisses, cock plunging steadily into her asshole, and his eager groping of her massive titties, Alm's dutiful attention to Mathilda's body had squeezed low pleasured moans from the older woman.

Mathilda's hands were clawing at the blanket below her, she whined and happily too Alm's thrusts and the warm delight resulting in the pounding of her ass. Mathilda tilted her head and whispered into Alm's ear as the young man's face was still buried in her neck, "Flood my ass with your cum, and I'll help you get Clair to do more filthy things," Mathilda's words were quiet enough that from where Clair was standing and watching an couldn't hear Mathilda.

The knight's almost devious proposition had filled Alm with a fire and a great desire to finally stuff Clair's perky round ass, he rolled Mathilda onto her hands and knees and hastily shoved his dick back into her ass, his lower half rocked back and forth swiftly and his cock forced its way balls-deep inside her asshole. Alm's balls were now smacking Mathilda's hairy pussy with each thrust, he shivered at the feeling of his sac slapping against her slit and her running juices.

Mathilda bit her lip, absolutely loving getting reamed from behind, she noticed Clair standing in front of them, the younger woman was rubbing her pussy and watching Mathilda's hanging breasts away back and forth from the force Alm's hips ramming into her butt. "C-come here Clair," Mathilda stammered from the searing thrusts that stretched her asshole out to Alm's girth, "Let me taste Alm's cum... And your pussy."

Clair should have protested, but this whole situation had made her oddly horny and willing to see how far things would go. Clair hastily sat down on the blanket in front of Mathilda's head, she slid her hips forward a bit and pressed her creampied pussy right up against Mathilda's lips, She gasped as the buxom knight's tongue slithered up and down her cum-filled snatch. Clair watched in anticipation as Mathilda buried her face into Clair's pussy and began to outright devour her pussy and the cum inside it.

Mathilda was already at work: her tongue was wiggling deep inside Clair's snatch, lapping up and gathering Alm's spunk as she did her best to ease Clair into this new activity. She moaned into Clair's hole as Alm's steady drilling of her ass went on without pause. Each time Mathilda took his cock all the way into her ass, She was inched a bit closer to an anal induced orgasm, she reached between her legs and steadily rubbed her hairy pussy; Mathilda was content with having her ass fucked, but she would soon want her cunt pounded and creampied.

Alm himself was already nearing his end, he was thrusting hard into Mathilda's backdoor, pounding the hell out of her clenching butt while enthralled at the sight of Mathilda eating the cum out of his lover's hole, his fingers dug tightly into Mathilda's hips as he rammed his dick up her ass in a barrage of savage, desperate thrusts. "M-Mathilda!" He exclaimed, feeling his balls getting soaked by Mathilda's gushing pussy, the knight had squirted hard from the furious anal pounding, her asshole clenched down harder onto Alm's pistoning dick, he gave her right butt cheek a hard slap before he burrowed his cock all the way forward and flooded Mathilda's rear hole with a huge gush of cum. He sighed in relief, feeling his shaft twitch, releasing spurt after spurt of white hot seed deep within Mathilda's behind.

Clair whined in frustration as the two came, the licks to her pussy had stopped before she also came, leaving her with a burning need for more. It was clear this was Mathilda's intention.

Mathilda shuddered when Alm withdrew his cock from her ass, his spunk trickled out of her pucker and started to run down her thigh, she pulled her face from Clair's crotch and looked over her shoulder, she felt Alm's cocktip pressing against her pussy, it was clear he wanted the same thing she did. "We should get dressed and then talk about our future romps."


End file.
